Gamma Terra
by Follower of Light
Summary: In the distant future, man has been destroyed.  It's remnants trying to survive in a new and hostile world.  Follow a party of adventures as they explore Gamma Terra to unlock the mysteries of the ancients and achieve their own goals.


_** These are the true words of Marcus Anthony, An altered one taking residence in New Judea. Marcus was born on May 7, 2302. He grew up as a regular man, and is one of the few remaining ancients, He is also the only surviving settler of New Judea.**_

_ If we as a people are to understand what made mankind bring fire down upon the world, we must go beyond the falling of the bombs. Not just a few years, but decades to fully understand why the ancients brought upon us a foul new earth with more hostilities then our ancestors even older than the ancients themselves had to deal with. The current year is 2554, 232 years after my life changed forever, just like the surrounding world._

_ In the year 2111, Foreign nations in a long forgotten continent called europe were at work with experiments. These nations were very large, holding tens of millions and spanning hundreds of kilometers. The Nations at work: Germany, France, Britain, Spain, Belgium, Austria, and Poland, were growing people in glass tubes. I say this as simply as I can, for the technology has been lost and nothing can relate to this practice. Say, you take a perfect soldier, and make more of him, not only do you make more in his image, but you eliminate his flaws. Immunity to most diseases, advanced mental strength and physical strength. The biggest difference was their lack of a sense of self. These nations were breeding men in glass tubes to be soldiers, the perfect soldiers. No fear of pain or death, would follow orders to the death, and were fit for many environments. This technology was one root of two, the other was developed in our own home. _

_ The United States of America, or Meriga as it's referred to today, due to a lack of literature or literate people. The project that was being done here was similar yet different. Pre-birth configuration was what it was called. What it was, was a parent could pay lots of money, and a doctor would consult with him or her. The parents could pick what their child would look like before it was born. Reasons were never divulged to the public, but the Technologies were blended, the result? The ability to grow people in tubes that were three times more fit than a normal man and twice as smart. I don't know why, but they were ALL made very comely. For other reasons we were never given, the super humans never saw battle. The governments of Europe and the United States continued to produce more. In 2134, the chaos in a far region of the world was disolved and world peace was considered to have finally been achieved._

_ This Left many countries with an excess amount of super soldiers that had developed personalities, the one flaw they never foresaw. The governments had kept them sheltered for along time now, the general public knew very little. One political party in the US government wanted to set them free, the other wanted to euthanize them quietly and be done with it. The freedom party ran with this as a fore front for it's election, and won enough positions to release them. Europe followed suite two years later. My memory is sketchy in some places, but I do remember that when they were freed, the American count was 220,000, a third of the population. Europe had five times THAT number. A third of their population. Everyone felt happy and heroic for saving the poor defenseless super humans from the evil oppressive governments. The biggest issue was that they were released into a cruel world with no way to make a living or have a happy life. Many turned to crime, their super human abilities gave them an inhuman edge that foiled police and military alike. Only a decade after their release, many natural humans were beginning to fear or hate them._

_ The "saints", named for their physical perfection, never truly blended in. They would make naturals look foolish or stupid, regardless of test scores or natural wit. The naturals became resentful and many of the saints started to feel contempt for the naturals. Murders of saints became common place around the world. Many religious groups that have been forgotten or destroyed, had forbidden saints from bowing down to their deities. In fact, the only three I can remember that let them in were the eastern orthodox, the protestant denominations, and buddhism. In 2187, tensions hit a high point when two mobs clashed in Berlin, the capital of Germany. Saints fought Naturals in a bloody battle that resulted in 4643 naturals dead and 276 Saints. World wide hatred spawned against the saints, some religious groups called for the annihilation of the Saints. The numbers of saints had doubled since release, the naturals population was also growing, food wasn't going to be an easy find in century, some experts were predicting. The US president, a good man, approached the leader of the Saints. He told them of a deal. In this deal, he promised the saint's safety a solitude to them. The catch was that they had to go into outer space. At first it sounded preposterous, but after the President handed them research into a new technology that could make it possible, the deal was signed. In 2191, all the remaining Saints were removed to Antartica to research and develop the new technology. The Tech in question was the creation of man made worlds, not globes like ours, but think an hour glass instead. A giant hour glass, stretching 30,000 kilometers long. The land was at the flat end of each side. No one knew how it was done, but they did it. Human generated land masses that spanned 15,000-25,000 kilometers. All the real work was done in space though. I have no hard evidence as to where their funding came from, but my hunch is that the US and European governments paid for it. Who else would?_

_ In the year 2245, the first Omega worlds went into space. Put into orbit around the sun at our own speed, they managed to maintain the same 24 hour period. It took 22 more years to make enough worlds to get all the Saints off of earth. 2000 had to be made, sending 2 billion people into space, never to return. After they left, life quieted down a bit. The Saints were gone and life went back to normal. However, in 2301, several large wars and many famines left earth needing food. Out of the goodness of their hearts, the Saints sent food from their farming worlds to help. This kept the world from falling apart early, maybe it would have been best to let it crumble then... not nearly as many would have died. In 2317, The people of the world formed into one large government body, based in the US. The foolish ancients became dependent on the Saints and they cut them off when they realized this. In 2322, The current president of the world federation declared that if the saints didn't start sending food, they would face the consequences. The people in space refused. On January 16, the Naturals fired 25000 Nuclear missiles at the hour glass worlds. The saints, being left to their own devices for 57 years, developed superior weapons platforms that destroyed every missile fired... all but one._

_ The remaining missile crashed into the center of the artificial world Flavius three. The world was in simple words, destroyed. Over one million lives were snuffed out in seconds. From that day forward, I knew that we as a race were about to be extinct. A few months later, I was learned how right I was. I was attending a lecture on messianic prophesy at Central Michigan University when the bombs fell. I can't recall what happened exactly. But what I know, is that when Professor Jericho was just starting to cover Isaiah chapter 53, a kid in his first year ran in yelling "The Saints are Nuking Asia and Europe!" No one could believe what we were hearing. That was on Thursday, may 6th. We turned on the TV to watch the news. The entirety of the world was being laid to waste right in front of our eyes! In just 2 hours, all that remained was Armenia, Ireland, a section of Scandinavia, and the western hemisphere. A note was sent from the Saints in space, telling us to surrender to our superiors and become a vassel state or face the cataclysm that wracked the rest of the globe._

_ Our current president, a proud patriotic american. Not the fool from the federation, admitted that he wanted to give up. "For the sake of the Nation, I ask congress to surrender to the Saints. For the good of the people." I don't know what Congress was thinking, but they didn't pass the surrender. The next day, the invincible USA was leveled. The whole hemisphere was wiped out. Not just life, but land marks were changed. Coast lines shifted, mountains flattened and others created. So many died, and yet so much was created. The life I'd lead, the way of life I lived, the american way, died on May 7th, 2322 A.D. At 5:26 P.M._

_My 20th Birthday_


End file.
